carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welcome to The Pub! This is a place for discussion where anyone can comment and have a friendly chat with others. Spotlight Should we once apply for spotlight? 09:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Pierlot, maybe you should check. MediaWiki:Community-corner has not even been edited once, so no the spotlight would fail. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 16:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Should we make it a news thingy, or a featured article box? HORTON11: • 16:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::News makes more sense. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 17:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Once we get a few more users, maybe we could hold elections. HORTON11: • 17:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Not with user controlled characters. 15:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Years Can I edit year pages! I will focus me on that project! Wabba The I 15:48, July 1, 2012 That would be a huge task to do, as recorded history stretches back to 535 AD. That is nearly 1500 years and it would become a mess. Alternately there is the Timeline of Brunanter History which has events for the years. I would appreciate if you could help out with that, since there are lots of events to be filled in. HORTON11: • 16:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever you decide to do, Wabba, I'm sure you'll be very diligent at it :). Echocho 16:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Horton11, you have right! Echocho, look on Wikistad! That is one big mess! Wabba The I 09:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry to say it is a mess, Wabba, and because I could do very little about it (no buro rights or anything like that), I've abandoned it. Still, I had a great time on the wiki and am proud of some of the things we did there. I still enjoy 'going back' from time to time, who knows, maybe one day it 'll be brought back to life properly. Echocho 10:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why not have pages for each century until, suppose, 1800, and just decade pages until perhaps 1910. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Mäöres (landj.wikia.com) I requested opening an interwiki between Mäöres and Brunant: :«On nation.wikia.com there is an interwiki car: leading to carrington.wikia.com. Could this interwiki be creating on landj.wikia.com as well? And vice versa, so that li: on carrington.wikia.com links to landj.wikia.com?» --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be good. But we should also try and establish more links between the two nations. HORTON11: • 16:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, that's why we need the interwiki and a new supranational wiki organization :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps if we had university/cultural exchanges, town twinning, etc. We could also bring companies over, like the Mertegos could be joined with Maxi and other Mäöreser companies could come here. HORTON11: • :::Sure. It would be especially nice if a Brunanter University could create a department in Mäöres as we don't really have a university :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perhaps the RUK can open a campus in Saenteim. You'll have to help me on the Limburgish, though. And i'm sure that Mäöres can make use of Maxi, especially with the combined fuel/bank services. HORTON11: • 17:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No problem, I tend to think most English natives don't speak Limburgish, so I quite expected that :P ::::::I don't know whether the bank service is possible with current regulations, but the fuel service is very welcome, as we don't have any fuel suppliers :P I'm sure we can "bend the law" to a certain degree that Maxi can open banks in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::The bank isn't really necessary, but perhaps an international points card, that will allow Lovian, Brunanter and Mäöreser Maxi shoppers to use in all 3 countries. HORTON11: • 17:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Great ideas, guys! And yeah, I find it harder to 'work' with Mäöres as well, simply because of the language. But perhaps I could have a movie or something filmed there(?). Is it open to business like that? Echocho 19:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeas, Limburgisch is too hard to learn, in my opinion. Also, do you think a bilingual wiki could work? HORTON11: • 19:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::You mean having articles in both English and Dutch, or choosing one of those when writing an article? Echocho 19:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I was thinking more like a mirroring of edits from one langage to another. HORTON11: • 20:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Echocho: I don't really get what kind of film you mean, but Mäöres is indeed open to businesses from other nations :) :@Horton: Bilingual wikis don't work, we've tried it in the past. It means everything has to be written twice and eventually one part of the community gives up because they feel mistreated. See: Libertas. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Is there no system to automatically translate pages? HORTON11: • 16:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::A fiction film, Oos, something co-produced with one of 'our' studios, Europa, Liberal Arts or Studio 5. Horton, writing everything twice takes up a lot of energy and time that could be used on other articles. But perhaps we could allow users who want to, to write articles in Dutch? Without any rules about having to translate it as well (or maybe just a one or two lines at the top of the page, a summary)? That way we might attract users who don't feel confident enough in English and would otherwise use Libertas? Echocho 17:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps. Someone like Wabba might benefit from this. HORTON11: • 17:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@Echocho: Ow :P Yes, that's possible. If you have anything "in stock", you can share it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@Horton: An automatical translator for Limburgish does not exist. Dutch to English and vice versa sucks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@general: If you don't translate something, it gets messy. You should have one language in which everything is written. Imagine having a Dutch page that says "vijftien mensen stierven door de wervelwind op 3 mei" and another page saying "there have never been any tornadoes in the country". It's risky and to be honest, I doubt it is going to add any value. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, I don't like to admit it, but good point, Oos :d. Unless... you have someone bilingual, like me, moderating to prevent stuff like that, just 'typing' out loud. Echocho 20:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Imagine you become inactive and nobody can replace you :P What you are doing, in fact, is translating the articles to English anyway (albeit summarized or only in your head) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki sv.wikination I propose to create an interwiki to and from Inselöarna. I don't think there are any objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) None whatsoever. But we should have one withg Lovia too. HORTON11: • 13:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :That can be done as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. HORTON11: • 16:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just sent the request, so hopefully everything's set within a week time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. And don't forget the interwikis with Mäöres. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) There's a wiki at http://sv.nation.wikia.com/ too, though, and that isn't Inseloarna. Is that affiliated with the UWN wikis (Lovia, Brunant, Inseloarna, Maores etc.)? 77topaz (talk) 02:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :No, it was a vague idea of mine, but it never got active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems like now everyone is making a wikination, but very few actually succeed. HORTON11: • 12:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you're working on a wiki all alone, in most cases, you'll get bored pretty soon :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't like the URL of Insel Islands. Why not ask Wikia for a move to inselöarna.wikia.com? Or perhaps inseloarna.wikia.com? I'll consult 4kant,6 about that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :TM, ö is not possible in url.wikia.com I think. I've never seen it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Just checked it on http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=en: The name cannot contain special characters (like $ or @) and must be a single lower-case word without spaces. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyway, you can use sv:test now, which is even shorter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mmm.. Doesn't seem to work, perhaps the server is working slow again. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sometimes wikia can get really slow. Maybe b tomorrow it should be fixed. Also, maybe we should revive a few of the better wikinations. There are so many around but after a while people just give up on them. HORTON11: • 20:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think our community is too small. We should stay fixed to the few active wikis right now. Otherwise we risk ending up with even more inactive wikis :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You're right. I think with closer cooperation from the IWO we should be able to have better interwiki links. HORTON11: • 16:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Election Plan In Brunant, we are having elections in 2012, and not again until 2016. So we should make these very good. According to my proposed Constitution, this is how they might work: As far as I know, we are going to have separate elections for the House, Senate, and Presidency. For the House elections, according to the Constitution, lists are proposed for each parish. The seats are divided into parishes. The amount of seats (out of 200) allocated to each parish can be found at Elections in Brunant. To simplify this, I think that we should do a national election, and then divide the elected representatives into each of the parish seats. For Senate and Gubernatorial elections, the Constitution says to use Alternative Vote to elect one for each parish. That might be able to be done that way, although it might be challenging to get it all done for twelve parishes, as we don't have many active users. Presidential elections also use Alternative Vote, so that should be easy enough. Just have each party post a candidate and we can have every voter make a preferential ballot. I'll do all the calculations. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : It seems good, but do you think it is possible to do such complex elections with few users here? What I was thinking (since PR elections are complicated) is to just do a fptp vote for president and senators. Then, the proportion of votes a party gets in the senate is translated to the house (users should have a nco like in Lovia). HORTON11: • 12:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) However, Senators are per-parish. Maybe we could choose experienced users every year and make up the election? Also, it's not that hard to do an IRV vote. For example: Say there are seven candidates, a communist, a social democrat, a green, a centrist, a christian democrat, a libertarian, and a fascist. You order as many candidates as you want in a ballot. For the best example, Yuri would write: 1. Communist 2. Social Democrat 3. Green That's it. Note that not all seven candidates are ordered. The candidates are then ordered by number of votes. If a candidate has a majority of votes, they win. If not, elimination begins. Say that the communist had the least votes of all. The votes of that candidate are eliminated, and redistributed according to all the second choices of the voters, most of them to the social democrat. If there is no second choice, the ballot is exhausted. Eliminate, redistribute/exhausted, repeat until a candidate has a majority of votes or there are only two candidates remaining, in which case the candidate with the most votes wins. Might seem complicated, but all you have to do is post a ballot with as many candidates as you want in choice order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Note that in the senate there may be more than 1 person in the same party running, so how would you account for that? HORTON11: • 13:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Usually that does not happen, but if it does, they are given the same treatment, with vote redistribution, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: So do you mean having separate elections for each of the parishes? HORTON11: • 14:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: We don't have enough people for that, so I was thinking of hand-picking them according to the House results. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Isn't it better to have a Lovia-style election for the senate, where the top 12 candidates are given senate seats? That way thee could be more than 1 senator from a party and house seats are redistributed as in Lovia. HORTON11: • 15:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Interesting idea, but I don't think that we will have enough candidates. Also, for the house elections: A list of candidates is posted by each party, and you pick the candidates off that list. Then a PR system is used to make the house. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) a national parks idea I have an idea of a national part that we can do, all underwater. It can be called Shipwreck National Park and there can be sunken ships of the romans, arabians, medievals and from the World Wars. And there will be corals and lost of wildlives. Granero (talk) 03:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, good. Wabba The I (talk) 07:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yep. chat, wabba Happy65 07:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: That would be a great idea. And shipwreck has a w''' in there. HORTON11: • 14:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: You should go ahead with this. HORTON11: • 17:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can do it tomorow, tonight it's late. Granero (talk) 03:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Redesigning the thaler Seeing as there is significant support to bring back the thaler, maybe we should think about redesigning it. There are several sites and projects focused on redesigning the national currency (Sweden just had one and there's also this: http://richardsmith.posterous.com/), so it would be nice if other could propose their own ideas for a new thaler. HORTON11: • 15:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Also, specifications for the note will be "Brunants Centralbank" (Country and Bank name), denomination (number and written out in Dutch/English), date, serial no. and president's signature. HORTON11: • 18:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) My idea is going on a simple and modern design and using important modern figures (ie. the past 150 years) who have contrbuted to music, the arts, politics. HORTON11: • 16:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Looks awesome. Happy65 18:33, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Do you have any ideas? HORTON11: • 18:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 10 thalers new.png|Serra-Grana, musician 20 thalers new.png|Princess Caroline, nurse 50 thalers new.png|Joe Bertin, actor 100 thalers new.png|Estelle Fletcher, singer 500 thalers new.png|M. Woods, resistance fighter Here are some of the other notes in this series. HORTON11: • 17:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Happy65 17:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I just wish others would enter design ideas to make this a real contest. HORTON11: • 17:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I would if I had a suitable paint program for designing currency. Happy65 08:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did all this using paint. But if I had photoshop, our currency would look infinitely better. HORTON11: • 15:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks great, Horton, and I love the fact that Brunant would have a classic actor on a note! :D Echocho 09:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) This is another idea I had, but I'd probably go with more historic figures. HORTON11: • 13:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) AFC Awards It's time for us to start the selection of players and managers for the league awards, to be held in June 2013. The awards for best player, youth, keeper and manager will be determined by... (how should we go about doing this)? The "best performance" award will be determined through fan voting. HORTON11: • 15:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Player of the year This award is given out to the player with the best overall performance in the season. 10 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. *Antonio Florente, Mediterranean FC *Ibra El-Zein, Dortmund SFC *Alfred Kiessling, Arabian FC *Park Il-Sung, FC Donderar Best goalkeeper This award is given out to the goalkeeper with the best overall performance in the season. 5 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. *Stanislaus Simon, Mediterranean FC *Peter Boesman, FC Kings Young player of the year This award is given out to the player with the best overall performance in the season. 5 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. *Sialo Miorna, Grijzestad University S.C. *Justin Donis, Aurora F.C. *Leo Fuster, St. Marks Koningstad Best manager Unlike the player awards, this is given out for performances in both the league and cup. Five managers will be selected and the winner will be chosen for his leadership, skill and team performance. *Robert Watson, Boguestown FC *Oliver Temple, Mediterranean FC *Juan Elvira, Arabian FC *Otto Miorna, Grijzestad University S.C. Individual performance This award is given out for the best individual performance by a player in a league or cup match. Please do not vote until we have all the nominees!!! Hans Oudberghen's excellent defending against Grijzestad (30 September) El-Zein's hat-trick against Grijzestad (17 November) Martiner's 26th second goal against Middleton (2 December) Comments? Voting for the best player, coach, keeper and youth will be done by voting from four media groups: The Daily Post, De Waarheid, Total Football and Salmon Brunant Post. The 26 teams (captains) will also vote. IRL we well need to divide these 30 votes between anyone interested in voting. HORTON11: • 16:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *5 or 6 votes. Happy65 17:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 17:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *Wabba The I (talk) 10:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *77topaz (talk) 07:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 21:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *... When are we going to hold the voting for this? 77topaz (talk) 06:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Prison I was thinking of a (high security) prison in northern Hogeberg Island, far enough from every settlement, as well as another prison (low security) in a town or city.--George the Greek (talk) 11:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :This would be a good idea, since none of the prisons we have now are of any major use (unless you want to send hardened criminals to Mermaid Island). And a prison somewhere in Central Parish would be much further away from settlements, perhaps even in the mountains. HORTON11: • 15:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :We could pretend a tiny island exists that is not on any map like mermaid island and use it for a prison. Happy65 16:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I like your idea.--George the Greek (talk) 16:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::My idea was from what the americans did with Alcatraz Island. Happy65 16:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::We could make a small island in a harbor or bay like Roodstad. We could also put them in a prison-fortress of sorts in the Central Ranges. Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, but we don't have any darters :( HORTON11: • 13:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd consider that a reason to create them :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe you could make one? Cause I have no idea how darts goes (usually I'm only good at team sports). HORTON11: • 19:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, basically all you need to create is a page about some (often fat :P) guy with his birthplace and date, and perhaps a picture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Like one of those guys that spends his days in a bar? Well give me a name suggestion and I'll make a page. HORTON11: • 20:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's the idea :P Perhaps something like Henk Sanders? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Great, Henk Sanders it is, then. HORTON11: • 20:14, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Video Hiyah! My video! Wabba The I (talk) 18:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Did you know ... ... that footballer Willem Bergher scored a hattrick in a Micronations World Cup-game against Liechtenstein in 1984 in Koningstad? ... that businessman Davis Visser was born outside of Salisbury in Rhodesia, now Harare in Zimbabwe on New Years Eve? ... that the movie Emma was based on the book with the same name, written by Christine Bender? ... that Peitersson Precision Engineering has 135 employees over whole the country? ... that Sint-Hendrikstad is named after patron saint St. Hendrik and founder Hendrik Faariet? Can you do something with this? --Wabba The I (talk) 16:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I can. Happy65 16:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) We could do a records book. HORTON11: • 16:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Greatest Brunanter Should we do like a poll for the Greatest Brunanter person? HORTON11: • 19:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah! Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Now who do you suggest. One that comes to mind is King Ambroos I: statesman, father of the laws and creator of our national anthem. HORTON11: • 16:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Elections I remember somebody (Horton, I think) a couple weeks ago in chat who was talking about possible elections this year. Our last vote was in 2009, so if we stay on the four-year cycle we're due for another round. Are there formal plans in place for this, or was somebody just throwing around ideas? Matt (talk) 21:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Elections will take place this year but we need to find a good way to hold them. What I was thinking, we hold a vote among users (like in Lovia or similar) and then we get the percentage of each user's votes and divide it up to get the house seats; users can then divide up their seats between their party or parties. We can then use the proportion of house seats/party to give out seats in the senate. HORTON11: • 21:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good. This needs to be scheduled well in advance so that everybody can be present and voting. We need to choose a random date(s) this spring/summer and stick to it, and hold the election on that date from here on out. Anybody have a good day in mind? Maybe a Brunanter holiday or something? *Maybe on Independence Day? Nice and symbolic. Matt (talk) 21:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I guess we could, or how about the day before, cause most people would be out drinking on the 13th. HORTON11: • 22:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha true. The day before sounds good. Matt (talk) 22:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Good, I want to be in the elections so vote for the Socilalist Left Party.MMunson (talk) 02:38, February 21, 2013 (UTC) So is it official then? Should we create a 2013 Elections page? Matt (talk) 21:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) "Parliamentary election, 2013" is probably a better title, since there are both presidential and parliamentary elections and other election pages are "styled" that way. 77topaz (talk) 09:27, February 22, 2013 (UTC) The nme should be 2013 General Elections, considering the previous ones followed the same style. HORTON11: • 13:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hang on, then what is Parliamentary election, 2008? 77topaz (talk) 19:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's something Timemaster made but it's not official. I'll just move it to his userspace. 2008 was a Presidential Election year. HORTON11: • 19:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we should have elections this year, as I think we should have had the elections in 2008, not 2009. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) 2008 was Presidential election year. HORTON11: • 13:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Campaigns Dose anyone have ideas for a campaign or posters for the elections?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Polling Given that we don't have all the candidates/parties, here is a very general poll (I'll add some more specific ones later on). HORTON11: • 14:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) How are you most likely to vote in the elections? Somewhere in the left Somewhere in the right In the center Vote SDP! Vote now! HORTON11: • 20:30, March 8, 2013 (UTC) A few days away from your say. Yes, you cannot believe it. It's time for the elections AGAIN. This time, I'm campaigning with GP. Why? Because you can get up of your seat, go to the ballot, and feel the freedom. The freedom you get when you don't look in your mailbox and see tax bills rising, when politicians aren't getting richer and the freedom of when politicians and businessman are NOT living in massive palaces whilst people are living on the streets. The GP makes sure you get low taxes, and you can live in peace and harmony. We care for all the people of the nation. The enviroment. The scenes. The people. The nation. Vote GP! Happy65 18:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) James Stanton's political campaing you can find it here Constitution Hey, if everyone could please read User:TimeMaster/Constitution and post their thoughts here, that would be good. The plan for implementation is as follows (modified from a chat log): "The constitution of 1802 will be royalist and become a little more liberal in 1852. Then the stereotypical draconian king comes along and tries to make the country an absolute monarchy. This is followed by the liberal revolution, which rolled backed what the king did. The 1852 constitution is restored. The 1882 congress is elected to make a new constitution This resulted in the constitution of 1884, with the first elections for new president and congress late in the year. There is a shorter term of the president to make him serve the people more. This is followed by standard 4 year elections for president and variable elections for house and senate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) =( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you wanna reamke all the history that was done beoffre?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The elections? Mostly. The overall political system will be similar, though I think the Communist Front PMship and Presidency will be delayed until the thirties or removed altogether as there was not enough despair to lead to it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I can help you todo it, but keep the Communists to the ealy 1920's.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No, there isn't enough to reason to have them in power, though they will still be a major party in Congress at the time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : We should have them in power for at least one term (though the presidency can be removed). HORTON11: • 13:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I really don't think so -- the people would prefer a more moderate Socialist than a Communist. Though, the Communists will have ministers in a leftist government alongside Socialists and maybe others. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Worrying news from Lovia Ygo August Donia (User:The Master's Voice) is threatened to launch a military attack on Noble City with the aid of his "Brigade" of hunters, with the intent of launching a coup against King Dimitri I and taking the throne for himself, unless Dimitri abdicates before then, which is unlikely considering his OOC inactivity. How should we react to this? 77topaz (talk) 11:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) THB nothing, he does this for attention and to "mix things up". Nothing, or if something comes to it he will be killed and his army as well. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) If the situation does get bad, we should probably back the government. For now we should'nt get involved. HORTON11: • 18:42, April 28, 2013 (UTC) We should condemn the (attempted) coup. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, but we should be careful, as Tagog and Burenia are both backing the coup it seems, and we don't want to risk an invasion. HORTON11: • 20:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah but Strasland can also help, our army is small but irt's trained well.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 20:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : The governments of Tagog and Burenia haven't actually made any statements regarding the coup yet as far as I'm aware; Donia only contacted them. Plus, at least one provincial governor in Burenia (Semyon) will aid any opponents of the central Burenian regime. 77topaz (talk) 21:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :: ::: We could battle with Libertas, Brunant, Strasland and Lovia against Tagog, Burenia and the Brigade. Wabba The I (talk) 16:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: @Wabba- this should only be a last resort; we should not be the ones escalating the conflict. :::: @Topaz- Donia has given his support to Tagog: "In exchange for his support I'll support him. I will need as many people as possible to declare their support for my kingship. I shall send weapons and money, be the finance guy. Smuggle it in if I have to. It'll be to our mutual benefit." HORTON11: • 18:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: I was referring to the absence of statements in response to Donia, not the statements by Donia. And Donia seems to be willing to support either side in the Tagog conflict, depending on which supports him more in Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 12:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Oos seems to support him, and Donia seems to be set on supporting the regime. And it may be to our advantage. Distance yourself from him (as the opposition) and if he does stick with Tagog's government, in Lovia I'm sure pro-government people would further want to oppose Tagog's dictator. HORTON11: • 15:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) But just fir fun Wabba, do you think you could draw up a plan showing our nations' military strength. Maybe our combined figures may be enough to scare off Burenia and Tagog from invading Lovia. HORTON11: • 18:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : If we nood to create a page IWO Civil War on Wikination, I will help with the "good" troops from Libertas and Brunant and Strasland and Lovia. Libertas has a strong army. Wabba The I (talk) 14:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: We don't know if Lovia is willing to commit yet, but since it's getting invaded we should (from a Lovian standpoint) be the first to stand up. HORTON11: • 15:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Donia is still committed to his "coup". Not sure how he intends to "take" the "crown" from Dimi (who, after all, is the founder of the wiki and has the associated powers), but if we're going to do anything, we should do it very soon. 77topaz (talk) 21:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) King Oscar of Strasland (me) can give support t King Dimitri and Lovia.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 22:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Come fight me and die. I am marching on to Noble City as we speak. 61 Brigadiers counting me, a dozen or so men in the Capital plus some supporters living there. Possibly some support from Burenia and the help of a warlord from Tagog. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::We have 865 solders in the Coastal infantry in Strasland, and 900 in the navy.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::So? Burenia, The Brigade and Tagog against Strasland, Libertas, Brunant and Lovia? Wabba The I (talk) 11:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's no need for the saber-rattling. We should do everything possible to avoid war, even you, Mr. Donia. HORTON11: • 13:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm afraid it's far too late now... The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : You could still be the better man and end the fighting. HORTON11: • 14:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : :Too late. And Dimitri should be the better man and step down, ending the bloodshed. But he finds his position more important then the lives of his citizens! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Do you even think he knows this is going on? Sometimes he goes months without visiting the site. Maybe it is time he steps down, but we could just make the next guy in line King and keep them a non-user character. HORTON11: • 14:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: ::I will be the new King. Or we can make Bernd the new King as a non-user character but the current Lovian family and all it's hidden political power has to go. And '''will go. The battle is still ongoing as we speak. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Shouldn't you wait until after a referendum? HORTON11: • 18:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: :::There is no King at this point, honestly. Dimitri has fled the palace. Most hostilities have ended but with ongoing police presence, I am unable to take hold of the palace or enter it. We have appeared to have gotten to a standstill and I am willing to negotiate on the next step for us to take. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Maybe a republic is the best option for Lovia now. HORTON11: • 19:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Maybe it is. It all depends on what Kunarian says at this point. He is the head of the Police Force of Noble City. I made him the following proposal. Depends on what he says. Then, we will vote. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Kunarian isn't the head of state, so why should his decision be that important. HORTON11: • 20:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Oh, our head of state? Oos agrees with me being King because when I get on that throne, he will be the Heretow of Oshenna. The Duke of Oceana, if you will. Kunarian's decision is important because he is the head of police, the only force keeping order and stability in the Capital at this point. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Guys, it seems the situation has gotten even more complicated, and now involves Brunant as well. Apparently, Bernd Donia was visiting the Donia Castle at the time of the coup, and is now being held hostage by the Southern Cross Alliance along with the rest of the Donia Clan that was at the castle. 77topaz (talk) 21:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It says in The Cape Times thaqtr he's in Holland for the new King's coronaton.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) He could have left already; check with TMV. 77topaz (talk) 01:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : Realistically not, as he had a dinner to attend on the 1st before returning to Brunant with his wife. HORTON11: • 12:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey everyone, I just added the formatting to The Greatest Brunanter selection, so feel free to propose anyone for the 5 categories. HORTON11: • 13:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Everbody we need to do a big celebration because it's almost the independence day in 9 july. --Granero (talk) 03:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to do something for out 586th birthday. There'll be a cocktail party at the embassy in Noble City Tuesday. HORTON11: • 16:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be offensive.. ... but the 2013 IWO Games are a joke - pretty much like all of IWO... I'm actually a bit disappointed :( First of all, the planning was rather disastrous from the beginning, with countries being able to sign up for sports, but as that didn't work out well, countries were - sort of - randomly grouped in certain sports. Also the time schedule was planned badly (though I'm not sure we could've done that any better). Secondly, there is no attention from other wikicountries (arguably, not even from Brunant itself) for the games, mainly because of the chaotic way things go. I think we should learn from this experience, but I'm not sure whether these current games should continue or be cancelled. I'm pretty sure we can all agree though that the next question is to be asked: Are interwikinational relations (incl. politics etc) possibly, as we've experienced so many failures before? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) : Well it seems like Lovia is the only country not really interested in IWO links, really. With Libertas and other smaller countries we've been able to establish links, conferences etc, but it seems like Lovia hasn't done this. I proposed an economic conference a while back, and no response (check my notepad for for the trade conference bit). As for the games, there was some interest but no drive, especially from other countries. Perhaps the size and complexity of the tournament was too much. If we continue with IWO sports I suggest we divide it up into different tournaments/events, ie. athletics, football, basketball etc. HORTON11: • 13:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I'm more concerned about interest in the course of the Games. After the Games started, nobody really cared for them anymore. ::Your idea of splitting it up might work. And in fact, has been used before: Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC)W ::Well, there were/are numerous problems with the Games. Granero, who'd originally been appointed as organiser for several sports, seemingly disappeared. Wabba started several events but then suddenly abandoned everything claiming no-one cared about the Games. And we (me and Horton) had not been able to agree on a method to determine the results of the individual sports. I'd be prepared to "finish" or determine the results for several of the events, but I don't think I've actually been given permission to do so. 77topaz (talk) 22:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It's a shame though :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Strasland news You can use this for news artilces, the offical report of the government abvout the Tagog issue. 6 nov 2013 Regeringen fordømmer Tagog - Statsminister Peter Lyndby leverede en tale i dag kritiserer Tagogisk ordning for sine grove menneskerettighedskrænkelser mod sine borgere. Statsministeren var især kritisk over for deres forsøg på at snigmyrde demokratiforkæmpere og meddelte, at regeringen vil arbejde sammen med andre nationer til at skabe en officiel embargo / State minister Peter Lyndby delivered a speech today criticizing the Tagogisk regime for its gross human rights violations against its citizens. The minister was especially critical of their attempts to assassinate democracy activists and announced that the government will work with other nations to create an official embargo.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Brunant in other languages I had always assumed that Brunant would be the universal name for the country in other languages, but then I saw that in the history under the Spanish the islands were known as "Barzona", and the name would have stayed in use for modern Spanish and derivatives of it would be used in other romance languages. *French: Barzone - Barçon, Barçonne *Spanish: Barzona- Barceño, Barceña I put down a couple of ones I thought would make sense, but what names would Brunant have in other languages? HORTON11: • 15:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) From the other wikinations, we can gather that the name "Brunant" would be used in Dutch, Swedish, Danish etc. 77topaz (talk) 22:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Barceño does make sense but also on Traspes there is Brunes but that's mroe similar to Brunant and not Barzona. Traspes (talk) 04:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) @ Topaz- That would be likely. I remember Lovia having some page or subpage for that. @ Traspes- There'd be some spelling of Brunant (and demonyms derived from it) in romance languages but they'd be more contemporary spelling. HORTON11: • 20:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) In Dutch it is "Brunanter" and "a Brunanter politician" is in Dutch "een Brunanter politicus", so the same. Wabba The I (talk) 21:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would you use "oe" instead of the u for Dutch? HORTON11: • 17:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) And just for interest, here is what I thought the Brunant accent would be most similar to (don't pay attention to the ad, just the voice). HORTON11: • 15:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Can you guys here please like my new Facebook page!! It's for a game! My friends and me will really appreciate this!!! Thanks!!! Please help us!!! It's Dutch but that does not matter!!! Please invite your friends to like this!!! Thanks!!! https://www.facebook.com/pages/HOP-HOP-Kalfskop/1457178737838178 Wabba The I (talk) 18:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) President? What would you guys think about getting rid of the position of president? I feel that it is not a necessary position, given that many of the duties can be performed by the PM/Monarch, and having two heads of state is not as effective. On a realistic level, paying and alloting funds for a person who has a limited political role would also be a factor. I've added a poll to get general opinions. Do you agree with removing the post of president, for the above and/or other reasons? Yes No Any comments? Perhaps we could hold a referendum on the matter. HORTON11: • 19:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) There seems to be enough support for this, so I'll go on to the second question: How should we determine the removal of the post? Via a referendum A simple poll A vote in Congress Comments are appreciated. HORTON11: • 13:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Removing the president Do you agree with removing the post of president Yes No This poll will close Friday at 11:00 PM European time. HORTON11: • 16:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey everone, I'm back!! MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:17, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Welcome back. HORTON11: • 13:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, welcome back. Peter Wostor (user) 14:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 18:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) WFC 2014 squad Brunant manager Willem Bergher has released a final squad of players for WFC 2014 in Qatar. The following selected players will participate in the finals tournament barring injury. GK- ELTEMAN, VAN KAMP, GIGGS, MARCZAK DF- CAPELS, MARSHALL, LECAROS-LERNER, JAMIESON, PEYRANI, BAIZAT MF- JOSTENS, NADIR, S. EL-ZEIN, MARZOUK, CARLINHOS, LOPEZ FW- BRUNNER, I. ELZEIN, HOEVER, ASMA, NABIL, LOSINGER HORTON11: • 18:07, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Aren't tournament squads usually somewhat larger, 23-30 players? 77topaz (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Generally it's 23, for the World Cup. But we can make do with 18 and I doubt a lot of players would be injured as to cause concern. HORTON11: • 13:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I have a 23-player squad for the Southern Arc Islands here. 77topaz (talk) 20:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Be sure to trim it down to 18. Most wikinations have just about that number so that's the most convenient size. HORTON11: • 17:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) If an 18-player squad is needed, you could take the players 1-18. Nonetheless, a 23-man squad is useful to have, and I believe FIFA tournaments generally have squads of 30 players. 77topaz (talk) 04:44, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The world cup is 23 players, but for our purposes we should only go with 18, as most wikinations can barely scrape together that amount. HORTON11: • 13:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Tourism ads A couple of vids for the Visit Brunant campaign. Thanks Wabba for the inspiration. Hope you all like. HORTON11: • 13:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) How did you make those? Wabba The I (talk) 11:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Windows movie maker. I can add music and edit the video/images on that. HORTON11: • 13:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I know, I also use Movie Maker but I still don't know how to upload Youtube videos in Movie Maker :( Wabba The I (talk) 17:06, May 8, 2014 (UTC) You'd have to save them as video files. that's what I did for the second one as well as the Emma film credits. HORTON11: • 17:22, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, my friend! Wabba The I (talk) 19:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Brunanter Dutch Dit is een typisch Brunanter Nederlands accent (approximately). This is similar to what I envisioned the Brunanter Dutch accent. Influenced by Spanish and Barzuna and a more romance accent. Picture the guy speaking Dutch and you'll get what I see. I tried to upload something in Dutch in my best Spanish-sounding accent but the sound quality was terrible. HORTON11: • 17:50, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry I{ve been away, I{m on vacation in Central America and no internet. HORTON11: • 02:16, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Poor Hortie Wabba The I (talk) 22:03, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Idea I have an idea. Maybe we can do a European Union but for the wikination countries in Europe?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC) That could be interesting. Who would we include? Brunant, Libertas, Traspes, Insel, Mäöres, Juliana, Kemburg, Strasland, Cettatie? And what would be the scope of the organization? Open borders? Single currency? HORTON11: • 14:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC) If Libertas is participating! For us no single currency! Wabba The I (talk) 18:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Aww, I was already designing a currency proposal. There was a prior proposal to reform IWO to include a currency, so my proposal could fit any. HORTON11: • 15:49, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't see the need for a European organisation. Can't we simply have a world organisation to replace the inactive IWO? Also, I agree with Wabba. No single currency. We already voted to get rid of the Euro here, but it never happened! Nick Talk 19:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) We could replace the IWO, but what do you propose? The European wikinations are the most active, so I kinda agree on a European-focused organization. We did vote on the Euro, but it did not pass. Nor will it be realistically easy to repalce the Euro. HORTON11: • 19:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) What are all current IWO members? Lovia, Libertas, Brunant, Traspes, Pintona, Inselöarna, Strasland? Wabba The I (talk) 20:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if Pintona is a member, but the rest are alright in addition to Mäöres. HORTON11: • 16:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I like that we can have a only European organization, because there are more European vs. non European. Traspes - Dianna Bartol I think this is a good idea, but we should still find a way to include non-European countries. How about a reformed IWO with a core group of European countries at its centre? Frijoles333 TALK 19:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) 1930s Looking through the history page it says there are conflicts between Maarten Dolmatoff and the leftists with the government, so I was thinking, why not simply expand that into a sort of political conflict? We can have a number of leftist groups similar to the situation in Civil War period Catalonia and have a possible military reaction. HORTON11: • 05:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hamlets/small communities Maybe it's time we work on these in Brunant. Lovia's developed them well and I'm sure we should do the same here. They'd definitely be all small and often rural (see Demographics of Brunant, ss. urbanization for estimates as to how many would be in them. HORTON11: • A few do exist here and there, Berganz being the well-known one, but we'd definitely have organized communities of up to several dozen to several hundred people. HORTON11: • 22:14, March 26, 2015 (UTC) As to the name, I was thinking of using one deriving from the Venetian period. They would've most definitely organized administration of areas. I was thinking of perhaps using località and going wiht "locality" (Bru. Eng.) and localiteit (Bru. Ned.). Ideas? HORTON11: • 22:22, March 26, 2015 (UTC) This really is a good idea. But I have questions. Is all the population that is rural in localities?? Is the figures 2015 numbers or from before?? (you updated it?). And how many localities are going to exist?? Maybe, it should be more than what's in Lovia, but you think more than 83 is here is too much??? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I did calculations, 59,275 live in the rural areas, it's 5,37%. I think, maybe 50% of all of those people live in the localities, and the others just in the farms.Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) The figures have been updated, so those numbers would be correct. Not all the rural population would live in localities, so 50-60% would be good, depending on the parish. And the number will also depend on the overall population. Each locality would have less than 500 people in each. HORTON11: • 14:34, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Martensdorp might also be a locality? 77topaz (talk) 20:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) By population it definitely would, but it was awarded town rights by the King in the 1930s so it falls udner the definition of a village. HORTON11: • 21:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Maths for the number of localities These are the number of people who would live in a locality in each parish. This uses 50-60% of the rural population for most. I've done with 40%-50% for Drenthe, given that rural population would be much more scattered and so less percentage formally in one. HORTON11: • 15:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) #Chester Parish: 2445-2934 - 2598 #Sint-Anders Parish: 1500-1800 - 1578 #Cape Cross Parish: 3200-3840 - 3417 #Helmond Parish: 1850-2220 - 2105 #Central Parish: 1945-2334 - 2009 #Carrington Parish: 2000-2400 - 2115 #Adams Parish: 1225-1470 - 1225 #Mariaberg Parish: 1887-2265 - 1920 #Sint-Willemstad Parish: 1835-2202 - 1870 #Drenthe Parish: 8340-10425 - 8360 #Brunant Parish: 485 - 485 #Roseland Parish: 840-1008 - 1000 Locality infobox Just addedn an infobox for our localities. The following can be used to add to the page. And it should work. HORTON11: • 14:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Contest If you guys are interested, I'm having a contest for the 2015/16 St. Marks kits. I would like to see what everyone's ideas are. HORTON11: • 14:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 2000! This is my 2000th edit on Brunant! :) Or this was, depending on which editcounter is correct. I still have 22 to go (not including this one). :P 77topaz (talk) 01:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) King Oscar III The Palace of Finskeby annunces that King Oscar III of Strasland peacefully passed away in the night at his home in Finskeby, Strasland. King Oscar was a much loved member of the royal family and he was inspiring to the people of Strasland. Princess Marianne will follow him as the Queen of Strasland. Finskeby Palads meddeler at Kong Oscar III fredeligt døde i nat i sit hjem i Finskeby, Strasland. Kong Oscar var en meget elsket medlem af den kongelige familie, og han var inspirerende for befolkningen i Strasland. Prinsesse Marianne vil følge ham som dronningen af Strasland.MMunson-talk- SP 00:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :My family and I would like to extend our deepest condolences to King Oscar's family and all Straslanders on such a day. May the king's legacy be remeber by all from this day on, ::: Bot Hello all, I don't edit here very frequently, but Horton has asked me if I can use my newly-created bot, User:Sembot, to sort out some categorisation problems. In order for the bot to be flagged by wikia, there needs to be some kind of community approval, so please indicate that below. :) --Semyon 20:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC) There's no approval template on this wiki. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:47, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :To clarify: there wasn't one when I wrote that, but Traspes created one afterward. 77topaz (talk) 03:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) obviously! Frijoles333 TALK 21:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes. I support completely . Traspes - Dianna Bartol HORTON11: • 13:22, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Vote logos Because there isn't any, I put Pro, Oppose and Neutral! From Wikimedia. So you can vote: * , because you are positive * , because you don't like anything * , you are completely 50/50 :) Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:49, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. We'll put them to good use. HORTON11: • 13:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Universities What about an organisation that connect all leading universities in the wikinations? Strasland Universitet (Strasland), Blackburn University (Lovia), Royal University of Koningstad (Brunant) and Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad (Libertas) can be members and maybe the other wikinations have universities as well. Wabba The I (talk) 16:43, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it's a beautiful idea! In Juliana there's University of Pisona and Traspes, there is three, in the category Universidad. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I would take Universidad Nacional de Trapses. Wabba The I (talk) 14:07, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Would this be something linking public universities then? HORTON11: • 15:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Koningstad election poll. Please vote and give commentes!! There are election this year in Koningstad. What's your opinion. Who do you support primarily in the municipal elections of Koningstad? Green Party Social Democratic Party Socialist Left Party Christian Democratic Union Free Liberal Party Minor right wing Minor left wing Alternative anti-austerity Who do you support secondly in the municipal elections of Koningstad? Green Party Social Democratic Party Socialist Left Party Christian Democratic Union Free Liberal Party Minor right wing Minor left wing Alternative anti-austerity Do You support the anti-austerity protests? Yes. No. Do you have any comments?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:06, June 14, 2015 (UTC) SLP ((which I am going to be running as)) is strongly contra austerity. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:32, June 14, 2015 (UTC) An appeal to advance Brunanters, now is the time to stand up and demand a better job from your politicians, not only nationally but also locally. Those from the right of course do advocate for austerity, citing Greece, Ireland and Spain. But what is more worrying is that our so-called left wing is falling for and promoting that rhetoric. Brunant is fine, they say. The economy is not receding as expected. Jobs are not at risk anymore. Then why is the retirement age being raised? Why are taxes increasing? Why are there talks of tightening the belt? Why are municipal governments, left and right, not spending what they need to help average citizens as well as those most in need of it? If Brunant were fine, politicians would not take steps as if the country was headed down a cliff of economic issues. The only explanation here would be they secretly do know that the country is in a downward spiral, and in this case have no-one but themselves to blame for mismanagement. The Social Democrats, Green Party and even the Socialist Left Party have moved from actually caring about voters and citizens to only caring about votes. Elections are coming up in the next months, so this is an appeal to vote against the same vote-seeking parties and to back local and alternative parties. The social security of Brunanters depends on standing up to the status quo and making it known you will not have your futures depleted at the hands of politicians. Richard Bomgaars 22:24, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I commend the Brunanter people for not leaving politics to the politicians, but standing up to the establishment and letting their voices be heard. What we need in these times is true democracy - for the citizens to find an alternative vision for their country, to rally round it, and to tell those in government "no more." I feel sure that those on the streets now, fighting for justice, are far closer to that vision than any political party, no matter how 'progressive' or ideologically correct. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 22:38, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The Socialist Left Party completely supports the anti-austerity, and we are hurt to hear that some do not trust us on that matter. If elected, we will stop austerity, and seek to make government work for the people again, not the other way around. We will always support the people's social security and right to have a good living. Vote SLP! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Avanze thanks SLP and Ms. Whithdonck-Malsky for their support, and invites them to come out to spek and participate in the protests. HORTON11: • 19:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Esquedra Republicana na Barzona completely supports the actions of Avanze, and SLP and Anna Maria. The corruption in Brezonde, the terrible mayor of Niesburg and in other plances can not remain. Change needs to come for the people of Brunant. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Cape Times polling 23 June: Which party would you support in the upcoming municipal elections? Green Party: 2 Social Democratic Party: 1 Socialist Left Party: 1 Christian Democratic Union: 1 Free Liberal Party: 0 Minor right: 0 Minor left: 0 Which other party would you support? Green Party: 0 Social Democratic Party: 2 Socialist Left Party: 0 Christian Democratic Union: 0 Free Liberal Party: 0 Minor right: 0 Minor left: 2 Comments? Thoughts? HORTON11: • 20:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Pre-election question We call for the Social Democratic Party and the Green Party to pass an EU referendum as soon as possible. Do you refuse to let the people decide? We expect both political parties to respond. - Euroskeptic movement based in Koningstad :Green Party: We are prepared to support a European Union referendum to determine whether the people want to leave. :Social Democratic Party Just some quick pre-election stuff. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 16:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :We would like to see how the situation unfolds in Great Britain and Greece regarding their association with and membership in the European Union. We could certainly be open to one in the future, but we would like to see how similar proposals and ideas progress elsewhere, as leaving the EU, even just the Euro, is and will never be easy. HORTON11: • 16:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) We have realised that the Social Democratic Party are untrustworthy. This is a classic case of avoiding the question. We demand a referendum now. The people can decide through a referendum. A referendum must be held. Unless... you are against democracy? - Euroskeptic movement based in Koningstad ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 16:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Juliana in the IWO Ok people, we gotta vote to see if we include Juliana in the IWO. A simple vote should do, as it's summer and our politicians are probably on holiday :P HORTON11: • 18:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC) FOR *HORTON11: • 18:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC) *77topaz (talk) 22:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) *Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) *Wabba The I (talk) 11:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) AGAINST *... Comments It's a little inactive to be honest, so I'm neutral. We should definitely vote by seats though. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 18:13, June 26, 2015 (UTC) No, we shouldn't vote by seats, cuz OOC elections transferring to IC results would be takaviki in this nation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Elections Elections are open in Martensdorp. There are a variety of parties running, so be sure to give each one a look. HORTON11: • 20:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Poll for the elections! An Avangarda poll. Please also comment. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:52, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Who do you support primarily in the municipal elections? Green Party Social Democratic Party Socialist Left Party Christian Democratic Union Free Liberal Party Minor right wing Minor left wing Avanze Who is your second choice in the municipal elections? Green Party Social Democratic Party Socialist Left Party Christian Democratic Union Free Liberal Party Minor right wing Minor left wing Avanze Vote SLP Vote for Socialist Left Party! It's a choice that willbenefit all of Brunant. SLP will give more taxes to the ricvh and support the people that need it the most! Remember, that a vote for SLP is a vote for you.MMunson-talk- SP 01:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::VOTE SDP IN BREZONDE! Nissel will be a great leader! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::SDP is centrist, not a real choce for the people.MMunson-talk- SP 02:45, September 26, 2015 (UTC) A poll for De Waarheid Please vot in the poll for De Waarheid newspaper! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) What party do you support first in the municipal elections? Green Party 1 Social Democratic Party 1 Socialist Left Party 0 Christian Democratic Union 1 Free Liberal Party 1 Minor right wing 0 Minor left wing 1 Avanze 0 What party is your second choice in the municipal elections? Green Party 0 Social Democratic Party 1 Socialist Left Party 0 Christian Democratic Union 1 Free Liberal Party 0 Minor right wing 1 Minor left wing 0 Avanze 2 De Waarheid strikes me as a weird choice to host the poll, considering how politically biased (right-leaning) the newspaper is. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:15, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :That is true. FictiveJ (talk) 05:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Well I did clean up the paper and made it less biased though still right-wing. And of course, each paper (anywhere) will probably have their bias for polling. And we are seeing some votes for the right wing now, even though they don't have candidates (yet?) HORTON11: • 12:54, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Debate I suggest we have a debate, at least for Koningstad. IC it'd be televised on BBN, but ooc we'd go with moderator questions posted and people answering when they can, cause it'll be impossible to arrange a chat debate. HORTON11: • 17:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes that's a good idea. But do it quickely, because we already started the elections. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Vote for the ERB Brunant is at a crossroad. A wrong turn can cause many difficulties for working families, immigrants, elderly, youth. A vote for ERB is not always easy, but a vote for your future is. Vote for the Esquedra Republicana na Barzona party. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:33, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Patriam Alright people, we have to vote on Patriam being in the IWO. Thoughts, Ideas? HORTON11: • 16:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) At the moment, I . More than two-thirds (149/215) of the pages on the wiki are underneath Wikia's standard stub cutoff of 300 bytes, and there are a lot of uncategorised pages. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, those go with being a new wiki. But at the same time, why is there a need for fifth-levle league pages and emplty templates for monthly song charts? Of course I must've done some of that in Brunant's early days, but the focus was (and should bt) the nation's infrastructure. I might just have to agree with you. HORTON11: • 19:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Of course am I , but I think it's true what you two say. I'm going to work on the core fact, categorize pages and expand short pages Niels20020 (Talk) 13:29, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not easy when you have lots of ideas already, but you should take things one step at a time. Brunant was a mess early on, but then I moved to working on the basics like government, history, monarchs. The credit cards, medieval walls and Second League top scorers didn't come until much later :P HORTON11: • 13:40, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm (IWO) :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. :Hows this? Lancededcena (talk) 21:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Stub situation's better than in Patriam, but still not optimal (108/257) and there are a fair amount of uncategorised pages, so overall I'm . 77topaz (talk) 21:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm Niels20020 (Talk) 13:29, October 15, 2015 (UTC)